War Against Hikarigaoka
by Dragon of Light
Summary: This is the sequal to Forbidden! (Don't read if you like Yolei) I'll have to admit that it isn't as good as it's predisessor, Forbidden!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Digimon (or much of anything)? *  
  
This is the sequel to Forbidden!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After the end of the Dragon/Unicorn War, peace reigned betwixt the two kingdoms. But peace didn't last long, for a few weeks after the wedding of Prince Ken and Princess Hikari were murdered and the kingdom destroyed.  
But the newly weds were in the Kingdom of Kamiya with King Taichi, and had not yet heard  
  
"Milord, a messenger boy wishes to speak with you." A solider stated upon entering  
Taichi looked over at Ken and Hikari. "What is his name?"  
"Iori. He claims that it is urgent."  
"Send him in." Taichi announced recognizing the name.  
A moment later a young boy entered, and bowed respectfully.  
"I have a grave message from Ichijouji. The King and Queen of Ichijouji have been murdered. Their kingdom is in ruins." He turned to Ken and Hikari then added, "You are the new Highnesses of Ichijouji."  
"Dead? They're dead. My parents are dead." Ken mumbled unbelievingly  
"Ken, it's going to be okay." Hikari encouraged  
"Iori, who killed them?" Ken quietly demanded  
"It was Sir Oikawa of Hikarigaoka (Highton View Terrace)." Iori answered  
Taichi's face paled in terror. "Hikarigaoka!"  
"Taichi, what's wrong?" His sister questioned  
"N-nothing." He lied. "It just seems that I've heard that name before. Iori, send word out to every able-bodied man to arrive here by sunup of the day after tomorrow."  
"Yes, Milord." Iori said then exited  
"Taichi, why did you-" Ken started then was interrupted by Taichi  
"Hikari, Ken and I need to talk."  
"I'll be in my room then if you need me." She said standing up then quickly left  
"Why did you send her out?" Ken asked as soon as Hikari was gone  
"She asks too many questions...and because she doesn't need to know of this. We will be fighting against Oikawa and his troops."  
"But why? I'm the only one that has anything against him."  
"You'd be surprised how many people would like a piece of him. I'm going to help you, because of Hikari."  
"What about her?"  
"She can't know of it, or anyone else. I'll tell you on our ride out."  
The two Kings continued their discussion for sometime after, but they didn't know that someone was listening in on them.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Men from every nation not allied with Oikawa had arrived at the castle of Kamiya to fight against him. Some had old tarnished suits of armor, others had thick worn leather "armor" and the rest had only nothing but their everyday clothing.  
Hikari looked on at all the men in the courtyard.  
"Look at all of the men out there!" Mimi said awestruck  
"They came from so far away to take on Oikawa, when it's all because of me. I wonder why." She said half to herself and thinking about what she'd heard the other night  
~Flashback~  
Hikari had quickly left the table in order to hear as much as she could from her secret spot, behind the curtain that lead to the kitchen.  
"She doesn't need to know of this. We will be fighting against Oikawa and his troops." Taichi answered  
"But why? I'm the only one that has anything against him." Ken retorted.  
"You'd be surprised how many people would like a piece of him. I'm going to help you, because of Hikari."  
"What about her?"  
"She can't know of it, nor anyone else. I'll tell you on our ride out."  
"Milady, whatever are you doing?" Mimi interrupted from behind her.  
"I was, uh, going to my room. I was waiting for you." Hikari responded then left for her room with her lady in waiting, Mimi, behind her.  
~End of flashback~  
Shortly after, Ken entered.  
"Hikari, my love, we're leaving now. I hope to return soon, but I promise that I will return to you."  
"Goodbye." Was all that she responded.  
He wished that she had said more, cried or even protested, because he felt that would urge him on and to hurry back. But she didn't and it frightened him. So he quietly left, pretending that she had said more.  
Hikari stared out the window at the crowd of men, watching them as they exited the castle's gates and head out over the hills nearby. Suddenly she cried out, even though they couldn't hear her. "Wait!"  
Mimi looked sadly at her. She might lose her family, poor Hikari.   
"Mimi, cut off my hair."  
"What! Why?"  
"I'm going to fight with them."  
"No. You can't. I won't let you go, not alone anyways. I'm coming too!"  
"Okay then."  
The two women cut off their hair and snuck out in some 'borrowed' armor, and rode off to meet them.  
About nightfall the girls reached the camp.  
"Halt! Who are you?" A guard asked.  
"I'm Hagard and this is Marcus. We want to fight against that bastard, Oikawa." Hikari said imitating one of the stable boys at her brother's castle.  
"Ah, you're itching to tear him a new air hole, too. I'll show you guys to the Captain's tent then." He stated then led them to a large tent.  
"Milords, these two want to join." The guard said to Ken and Taichi.  
Taichi walked over and looked the two 'men' over. "Fine." He pointed to 'Marcus' "You're under me, and you're under King Ken." He said pointing to 'Hagard'.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Late the next night Hagard was walking by the Captain's tent, and heard Taichi and Ken talking about her. So she listened  
"Taichi what was it that you were going to tell me about my wife?"  
"When Hikari was a few years old the Old Mage Gennai came to our castle. He looked at her for a long time then told us 'Hikari is very special and will be important to all of Digialtalan. There will be a dark force that comes out of Hikarigaoka that will try to get her, if they get a hold of her they'll destroy all nations who try to save her. Her existence is vital, if she dies then so die the hopes of peace. But if she lives through this there will be everlasting peace throughout all the countries of Digialtalan.' If Hikari knew this she wouldn't care for the dangers, she'd come and help us anyways."   
Suddenly she heard hoof beats behind her. She turned and saw a tall blond man on a golden horse followed by several others.  
"Solider, where can I find Kings Ken and Taichi?"  
"Yes sir, they are in this very tent." Hagard answered  
"Good, watch the horses." He said as he and several others entered the tent. There were two women and two men that followed him, one of which looked as though he was related to the taller blond man.  
She looked at the other men on the horses the best she could in the dim light. Hmm, a doctor, several well skilled warriors, *gasp* Daisuke! What is he doing here?   
Inside the tent the man who was on the golden horse was talking with Taichi and Ken.  
"I am King Yamato of Ishida. This is my wife Sora, her servant Miyako, my bother and bodyguard, Takeru and my other bodyguard Koushiro. We're willing to fight Oikawa by your side. He destroyed my kingdom and he must pay."  
"Fine, but if you die I get your wife and land." Taichi stated.  
"Only if you'll agree to the same thing."   
"Done. But it doesn't count if we kill each other."  
Of course not." Yamato said then he and his party left and put up their horses.  
The next day they found some of Oikawa's troops. Many of his troops were killed. During the battle Marcus was hit with an arrow and in removing it the doctor, Jyou, found that 'he' was a 'she'.  
Taichi entered to see how many of the soldiers were injured and dead.  
"King Taichi, one of the soldiers isn't what he seems." Jyou warned him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"That soldier is a woman." He whispered, pointing to where Mimi lay.  
Taichi walked over to her and instantly recognized her.  
"I know her. That's my sister's lady in waiting. That means Hikari is here too!" Taichi said then left to inform Ken  
"What! Hikari is here! Where?" Ken asked  
"I've no idea, but I know she is here. Tell no one, lest Oikawa finds out." Taichi responded  
"Didn't Mimi come with someone?"  
"That's right. She called herself Marcus, and she was with someone named...Hagard! We have to find him, I mean her, before it's too late, but we can't let her know we know."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Six months later they were still fighting against Oikawa's troops. This army of many nations lead by Kings Taichi, Ken and Yamato was now called the Three Mighty Kings by Oikawa's troops.  
One night Hagard was thinking about all that had happened since she ran after them.  
I wonder how Mimi's doing back home. Ever since they sent her back I've been wondering if this was a good idea. I hope this war is over before my baby is born. That's it, I have to tell them. She thought then snuck over to the Captain's tent.  
The Kings were talking over battle strategies when Hagard entered.  
"King Taichi, King Ken, I need to talk with you, privately." Hagard stated.  
"Would you excuse us?" Taichi asked  
"Sure." Yamato replied, as he left.  
"What is it?" Ken questioned  
"My name isn't truly Hagard. It is I, Hikari."  
"We know."  
"I didn't know it was going to take so long or I wouldn't have followed you. Especially now since I found out that I am with child."  
At this Taichi and Ken stood dumbfounded by the weeping woman's words.  
"What? You mean I'll be a father?"  
"Yes, Ken. You'll be a father." She smiled as she dried her tears.  
Yamato burst in. "Oikawa's attacking!" He screamed.  
"What! At night? Especially one with no moon?" Taichi screamed above the chaos outside.  
The four of them ran outside and came face to face with Oikawa himself.  
"Ah, so these are the Three Mighty Kings of Digialtalan, how...amusing. And who is this?" Oikawa grabbed Hikari's face and pulling her close to him.  
"Leave her alone!" Ken threatened, loosening his sword.  
"Her?" Yamato asked  
"Perfect." Oikawa growled grabbing her. "Arrh." He cried out as Hikari sunk her teeth into his hand so deeply that it bled.  
Oikawa then flung her against a nearby pole, knocking her unconscious.  
"You will pay for hurting my beloved!" Ken called out in rage as he charged him with his sword leading.  
Oikawa merely knocked him into Taichi and Yamato.  
"Pitiful creatures." He mumbled then headed towards Hikari.  
She blinked her eyes open and saw the pale faced man coming at her. She searched for something that she could use to fend him off, but all she found was some jagged scraps of metal.  
He was nearly close enough to grab her. She then whipped the metal pieces at his eyes. The metal shards dug and cut into the soft eyeballs, causing Oikawa to scream in utter pain as blood and liquid oozed out.  
She took this chance to escape, and ran back to the Three Mighty Kings who were busy fighting. Looking back she saw Oikawa walking past the fires his troops had started, and his eyes were now bloody, eyeless sockets.  
She looked back at the Three Mighty Kings and saw that they were fighting against Oikawa's troops. She saw that she was the only one who wasn't dead or fighting, and the blinded man was still coming at her.  
Suddenly cold metal was pressed against her neck. Then she saw Miyako was the one holding the sword to her neck.  
"Miyako, why?" Hikari choked out.  
"I have to fight on the same side as my father, Oikawa." She answered  
"I don't think so!" Daisuke said slicing off Miyako's head.  
"You saved me. Why?" Hikari asked as the dead woman's body fell in a bloody heap.  
"Because you inspired me to follow my heart, not orders. Besides, she killed my sister."  
"Thanks. Now give me your sword. I must kill Oikawa."  
"No, I'll do it." Daisuke said rushing with reckless abandon at the man.  
He killed Oikawa with one stroke, but at the same moment something in a nearby tent exploded killing Daisuke as well.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I have an explination for all of you noticed the part where I said Oikawa was Miyako's father. There are two reasons that I wrote it like that. One, I needed a reason for her to turn on Hikari. Two, I didn't mean literally, its more like God is considered to be a father; you know protects, leads. That kind of thing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The battle, and the war, was over my morning. Nearly all of Oikawa's troops had been killed, and only a few of the Three Mighty Kings' men were killed. Among their dead were Daisuke, the traitor Miyako and a few others.  
A few months later Hikari gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named him Daisuke, in honor of the man who gave his life to protect him, and his mother, from death.  
  
With Oikawa gone Hikarioaga fell apart. The Kings of Kamiya, Ichijouji and Ishida divided it amongst their kingdoms, all but one section in the middle where one large tree grew. The tree had been burned and slashed, yet it still lived. This one tree was close to where the camp of the Three Mighty Kings was last.   
But the tree it self held no special honor, it was the grave underneath that did. The grave belonged to Lord Daisuke of Motomiya, a great hero of Digialtalan.  
  
Hikari and Daisuke visited the grave very often, and each time they would recite a poem that was carved on a section of the tree that was free of the battle's scars.   
  
Our God and the soldier we alike adore  
But at the brink of danger, not before:  
After deliverance, both alike requited,  
God is forgotten, the soldier slighted.  
  
-Anon.   
  
  
The End  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My dad found this seventeenth century quote, and I found it fit quite well as a memorandum thing for Daisuke.  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but I was having writer's block as I was getting near the end.  
  
This will be my last Digimon fic for a little while because I have to get rid of the writer's block, and because I need insperation. I do have plans for one about the DigiDestineds' kids, I just need to write it. 


End file.
